1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature controlling valve that is adapted for a digital showering system to control a temperature of mixed hot and cold water, obtaining a desired showering temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional temperature controlling valve is controlled in a disc rotating manner, and includes two elongated holes to flow cold and hot waters respectively, and when one disc rotates relative to another disc, an inverse relationship exists between the cross sectional area of a first pore to flow hot water and the cross sectional area of a second pore to flow cold water so as to become increased or decreased relatively, controlling cold-water and hot-water flowing amount to obtain a desired temperature. The discs are driven by a driving motor, wherein they are forced equally to engage with each other tightly, thereby preventing water from leak. However, such an operation will cause a large friction resistance. To overcome the friction resistance, a driving motor with high torque output is adapted for the temperature controlling valve at high cost and in a large size.
Furthermore, the conventional temperature controlling valve can not be used to control temperature precisely, because the rotating travel of the disc is limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.